


Lluvia

by Nakuru



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Community: 30vicios, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-04
Updated: 2006-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aun ahora, por imposible que pueda parecer, la lluvia sigue calmándola.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lluvia

No importaba cuantas veces Akane la regañase por mojarse o los resfriados que seguían, siempre que llovía Shion buscaba una excusa para salir, o al menos para sacar la cabeza por la ventana.

No podía explicarlo, pero cerrar los ojos y dedicarse a sentir como las gotas caían y rodaban por sus mejillas le traía una sensación de paz inigualable.

Incluso ahora, después de que el agua se había trasformado en sangre y le recordaba lo que había hecho, sentía lo mismo.

Tal vez porque significaban que había vengado a Satoshi (¿lo había hecho, verdad?) y todo había terminado, o simplemente porque era su propia sangre, con la cual estaba pagando por todos sus errores.


End file.
